


Stressed Out

by Starkisms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sehun, Daddy Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, sehun in thigh highs and panties nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkisms/pseuds/Starkisms
Summary: Junmyeon's been feeling stressed lately, and naturally, Sehun wants his daddy to feel better.Alternatively, where Sehun is Junmyeon's baby and wants to have his daddy fuck him hard as a stress relief





	

The feeling of the soft cotton against his thighs left him consciously rubbing them together, running his hands along the silk pink bow that's sewn to the top. Junmyeon had gotten him these thigh-highs when Sehun couldn't take his eyes off of them in the mall, practically pleading his daddy to get them for him with just one look, the look that often got Sehun anything he wanted. Along with the thigh-highs, he's wearing a baby pink sweater that barely covers his entire tummy, and pink laced panties, something Junmyeon himself picked out. He loves seeing his baby wear things that he picked out for him, and knowing this, Sehun decided to use that to his advantage tonight.

Recently, Junmyeon's been coming home quite stressed, and Sehun could feel it when he walked through their front door. A frown was etched across his beautiful face, and the cracking sound his back made would make Sehun cringe with worry. He's offered to give his daddy a massage, run him a bath like he normally does for Sehun, but he's all but rejected with a soft smile and a kiss to the forehead. After a week of this, Sehun decided that he has to let Junmyeon unwind in the best way he knows how: to take Sehun apart piece by piece and fuck him until he's a sobbing mess.

Just imagining it Sehun began to get hard, resisting the urge to touch himself because Junmyeon didn't like it when he touched himself without permission. It took all of 2 minutes before Sehun had to reach into his panties to touch his hardening cock, running his thumb over the slit with each stroke. His panties became soaked with precum, moan after moan leaving his lips when a soft "Baby?" was heard outside the bedroom door. Sehun let in a deep breath before saying, "In here, daddy."

Junmyeon opened the door with a soft click and immediately gaped when he saw Sehun spread out on their shared bed.

"Baby-" Junmyeon sighed, "My gorgeous baby, what's this?"

"I wanted to look pretty for you, daddy, do you like it?" Sehun gasped out, taking the hand out of his panties to run it over his cock through the fabric.

"You always look pretty for me, sweetheart, always. Are those the thigh-highs daddy got for you?" 

"Yeah, wanted to show you- please, I want you to take out all your stress on me, daddy. I know you need it and I want it, please?"

Junmyeon let out a soft "fuck" under his breath before loosening his tie, taking off his belt, and kicking off his shoes, climbing on the bed on top of Sehun.

He grabbed the hand on Sehun's crotch and held it above his head, holding it there with a firm grip as he left heated kisses along his neck.

"You know daddy doesn't like when you touch yourself without permission, baby, mind telling me why you were?"

Sehun moaned out, "Thought about you fucking me and I couldn't take it anymore, please, punish me, make me feel it."

With that, Junmyeon kissed him hotly on the mouth and shoved his tongue in immediately. He ran his tongue over Sehun's, sucking on it until Sehun was shivering.

With the left hand that wasn't holding up Sehun's, Junmyeon took the other and began to palm Sehun's hard cock through the soft lace hard. 

"Please," Sehun whined, "Touch me, please."

"But I am touching you," Junmyeon whispered into his ear with a harsh squeeze to his cock.

Groaning in frustration, Sehun canted his hips up to silently beg Junmyeon to just take his panties off and touch him. That lasted about 5 seconds before Junmyeon took both hands off his hand and cock and held his hips down firmly into the mattress.

"Nuh uh, you don't get to do that, baby. Remember this is for daddy, yeah? You have to let daddy punish you properly first before you get to cum," Junmyeon said with a chaste kiss to his lips. 

Letting out a shaky exhale, Sehun murmured an, "okay, daddy," before closing his eyes and biting his kiss-swollen bottom lip.

Junmyeon quickly took off the rest of his suit and threw them across the room, leaving him in his boxer briefs. His cock was straining against the fabric, and looking at it made Sehun's mouth water.

Junmyeon must've noticed the look in his eyes because he looked down at Sehun with a smirk and said, "You see what you do to daddy? That's all for you, baby, always for you."

"Give it to me, fuck me until I cum on your cock, please?" 

Junmyeon leans down covering Sehun's body with his own, running his hands down both of his sides. He bites Sehun's bottom lip harshly before murmuring against them "Oh I will, I'll fuck your tight little hold until you've crying and begging for me."

He moves away momentarily again, looking down at Sehun until he growls, "Flip over."

Instinctively, Sehun obeys, tucking his arms underneath him and jutting his ass out towards Junmyeon in anticipation. 

Barely two breaths later he feels a hard smack across his left cheek, knees already threatening to buckle and give out with how good it felt. Two more slaps land across each cheek, ass starting to turn a bright red, a beautiful contrast with the pink panties that barely cover his ass.

"Do you know what you did wrong, sweetheart?"

"I- I touched myself without daddy's permission, I'm sorry I-" Sehun's cut off with another loud smack to his ass.

Junmyeon hums affirmatively, "That's right. How many more do you think you deserve, hm? Ten? Fifteen?"

"However many daddy thinks I deserve."

"Good answer," Junmyeon hushes out, affectively smacking Sehun's ass twice in a row before smoothing over the reddening area with his rough palm.

Three more smacks land come down, causing Sehun to keen high in his throat and grasp at the sheets beneath him with white knuckles, each time Junmyeon runs his thumb appreciatively over the skin. His cock his leaking so much, and he wants nothing more than to cum.

With a kiss to each cheek, Junmyeon pulls away and says, "Two more and you're done, you've been so good for me."

The last two smacks land across numbing skin, and Sehun can't help but let out a relieved sigh, not forgetting to say, "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, baby, now time for your reward."

"Wha-" and before he knows it, Sehun's panties are being pulled down and his thighs spread farther apart. What causes him to gasp is when Junmyeon spreads his cheeks apart and he can feel warm breath fanning over his pink hole. 

"Mm, I've been wanting to taste my baby for so long," Junmyeon licks a stripe over his hole before speaking again, "You gonna let daddy eat you out, princess? Make you cum from his tongue?"

"Please, wanna feel your tongue in me, need it so bad, please."

"Since you asked so nicely," and Junmyeon wastes no time in sticking his thick tongue into Sehun's hole. He fucks him open with fast thrusts of his tongue, gripping his thighs hard enough to bruise.

The noises Sehun lets out causes him to take one hand and stick his hand down his boxers to touch himself, moaning into the damp hole he's still ravishing with harsh licks and sucks.

"Daddy, feels so good, please I'm-"

"Yeah? You like daddy's tongue in you?"

Sehun nods fast and whimpers beautifully against the sheets, "Yeah- yes, love daddy's tongue so much."

Junmyeon responds with sticking his tongue back into his hole, hand on his dick moving faster with each moan Sehun lets out.

It's when Junmyeon sucks hard at his rim that leaves him whining, pushing his ass back against his daddy's tongue begging for more.

"Ride daddy's tongue until you cum," and Sehun didn't have to be told twice before moving his hips in a fluid motion back on the tongue thoroughly fucking his hole.

"Can't take anymore," Junmyeon's tongue effectively hitting his prostate, "Need to cum, daddy, please can I cum?"

"Of course, wanna see my princess cum for me."

With that, Sehun cums across the sheets with a long drawn out whine of "Daddy!" and Junmyeon has to still the hand on his cock to stop from cumming.

Sehun collapses on the bed, breathing heavily. He feels Junmyeon shift his weight behind him, knowing he's reaching for the lube on the bedside table.

He helps Sehun flip over and his hand immediately goes to Sehun's cum covered cock, causing him to squirm from overstimulation.

"I can't daddy, I can't it's too much I'm-"

"Yes you can baby, I know you can. Daddy hasn't even fucked you yet, sweetheart."

The thought makes Sehun squirm even more, and when Junmyeon's lube covered finger breaches his hole, he can't help but whimper.

Junmyeon stretches him open with one, two, three fingers, hand still moving on his cock, and with all of that, it doesn't take long for Sehun to get hard and needy again.

"Fuck me, daddy, I'm ready," Sehun moans out and he fucks himself on his daddy's fingers.

"Are you sure you're stretched enough, baby?"

"Yeah-yes please, fuck me, fill me up daddy."

With that, Junmyeon quickly lubes his cock and grabs Sehun's thighs and hikes his knees up to his chest, lining up with his fluttering hole. 

Once the head of his cock breaches Sehun's hole, he let's out a sharp gasp, gripping the sheets on either side of him. Slowly, Junmyeon pushes in all the way until his hips meet the back of Sehun's thighs.

"Fuck" he breathes, "My baby feels so good, so tight around me. How does it feel, sweetheart?"

"So full daddy, I'm so full," Sehun whines, "Fuck me, c'mon"

"And who are you to give daddy orders? I'll fuck you how I like, Sehunnie. I'll fuck you until I cum and leave you hanging, do you want that?"

"No! No please I'm sorry, please."

"Good boy," Junmyeon groans out, starting to thrust into Sehun's hole. His thrusts start of slow but deep, gradually getting faster as Sehun's moans get louder.

"What a tight little hole, just for daddy, isn't that right?"

Sehun keens, "Yes, my hole is yours daddy, always been yours."

Junmyeon fucks into him rougher now, headboard bound to leave a dent in the wall with how hard he's going.

Suddenly, Junmyeon's thrusts start to slow down, and Sehun almost starts to cry.

"No, no no please don't stop daddy, I'm so-" his protests are unheard when Junmyeon pulls out completely, leaning down to whisper in Sehun's ear, "Wanna watch you bounce on my cock." And fuck, if Sehun doesn't shudder at the mere thought. 

Sehun is soon situated on Junmyeon's lap, wasting no time in sliding down on his red and leaking cock. His bounces are quick and calculated, knowing exactly how to move his hips to hit his prostate.

"Yeah that's it, fuck c'mon baby," Junmyeon grits out, palms spread on both of Sehun's ass cheeks as he helps guide him up and down faster on his cock.

"Daddy! Daddy- feels so good. Harder, fuck your baby harder."

Junmyeon smirks and thrusts up harder into Sehun, "Gonna fuck you until you cum without me laying a finger on your cock. C'mon, wanna feel you squeeze around me when you cum."

Sehun bounces faster and faster, whines escaping his mouth before he cums untouched between both of their stomachs.

Junmyeon gives him a 2 second recovery period before he's being flipped over on his back again, cock sliding into him roughly.

"Fuck, baby, tight hole just swallowing my cock. Look at you, taking it like a good boy."

Sehun gasps, overstimulated to no end, but he doesn't hesitate in clenching his hole around his daddy's cock.

He exhales, "Cum for your baby, daddy, wanna feel it."

With two more sharp thrusts Junmyeon is cumming, hips pressed flush against Sehun's thighs, groaning out a "Baby" as he keeps releasing into Sehun's fucked out hole. Once Junmyeon pulls out, he collapses next to Sehun on the bed, both of them panting heavily. Junmyeon's release is running down his thighs, making Sehun slightly whimper at the warm feeling.

Junmyeon leans over to kiss him sensually, tongue running over his slowly. They lay like that for a moment before Junmyeon gets up to retrieve a warm wash cloth from their bathroom.

Sehun gives him a soft smile as Junmyeon cleans the cum off of their stomachs and Sehun's hole, rubbing there gently.

After they're clean, Junmyeon grabs food and water from the kitchen so they can gain some of their energy back before they go to sleep. They eat in silence, sharing kisses here and there. 

Junmyeon pulls Sehun into his chest after they lay back down for bed, kissing his forehead before whispering, "Thank you, baby."

"You don't have to thank me for anything, daddy. You always do things for me, and I wanted to do this for you. Plus I got a lot out of it so it's a win win either way."

"Ah, there's the sass I missed so much."

"You talk too much, go to sleep."

"I love you too, Sehunnie."

Sehun grumbles playfully before saying "I love you, too" into Junmyeon's firm chest.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey, I hope you enjoyed! feel free to give feedback ♡
> 
> feel free to follow me as well, I follow back!
> 
> twitter: @bashfulbaek and (NSFW twitter) @baeksfw
> 
> tumblr: heavenlybaek


End file.
